


Life Saver In Form Of Living Alarm

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Good Morning, Jihoonie ! [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Basically Jihoon gains a roommate





	Life Saver In Form Of Living Alarm

Jihoon is a heavy sleeper and aware of the fact, he does what peoples in general would do. He got himself an alarm to wake him up every morning. He set his alarm the loudest volume even though he knows that because of that, he'll wake up in a fairly bad mood. Well, if he does wake up, that's it.  
Yet in truth, even alarm doesn't help. Jihoon never budge no matter how loud it is or if he did, he only did to actually slam the clock to the floor, breaking it. From 3 broken alarm clock, Jihoon learnt that this couldn't be. He learnt that he need at least to be pushed off the bed maybe and fell butt on the floor to pull him out of every slumber.

But that was all in the past. Now, Jihoon doesn't need mechanical alarm clock anymore, he doesn't need to fall off the bed or anything because he finally found something - or someone, to be precise - who'll wake him up. In other words, his walking, living alarm who'll do worse than just pushing him off the bed.

Basically, Jihoon gains a roommate. Seokmin is his name and truth to be told the guy is.. a happy virus. But Jihoon has a pretty good immune system so his virus never affected him - at least not that much - Not only he is a happy virus slash sunshine, he is a kind hearted fool as well as a walking loud speaker. Jihoon didn't like him at first; too loud to his liking, but after spending a week with him Jihoon decides that maybe.. he could ask for a favour.

  
And from that point onwards, Jihoon’s hellish morning begins.

  
“Jihoon-hyung! Wake up!”

It always starts with a normal call, sounding from the kitchen of their small dorm room and the smell of toasted bread filling Jihoon’s nostrils.  
Then it gets closer, “Jihoon-hyung? You've got class at 9!” Now it's from just outside his room.  
Three knocks, “I'm coming in!” The younger declares and Jihoon’s room’s door opened. There Seokmin stands, in his doorway, a bright, blinding smile on his face as always.

“Jihoon-hyung!” He calls again. “Jihoon-hyung! Jihoon-hyung! Jihoon-hyung! JIHOON-HYUNG!”  
The sudden changes of volume shocks Jihoon each and every day as he flinch on spot, letting a moan of displeasure.

  
“Hyung, you've got class!”

Now, a semi-awake Jihoon hears footsteps coming closer and he immediately lets go of everything to cover his ears, fully aware of what Seokmin would do when he comes close enough.

Upon seeing that, Seokmin laughs gleefully.

Yes, Seokmin probably won't kick him off of his bed or anything physical like that, but the guy would without any hesitation yells on your eardrums. Making you deaf for a few seconds and from the very first day it happens, Jihoon is traumatized for life.

“Hyung, come on. I won't shout today,” Seokmin says and offer a hand which Jihoon takes without any form of resistance, afraid that he's putting his most important body part, his eardrums on stake. And with that, Jihoon wakes up, pouting.

“Gosh, aren't you cute, hyung!” Seokmin squeals and pinches Jihoon’s cheeks, making the older groan painfully. “Now come on, wake up and go to your class then to your long awaited date!”

“Date?” Jihoon cocks his head to the side.

“Yes, date. After your morning class, with Soonyoung-hyung. Did you forgot?”

“Shit. Completely.” Jihoon gawks in horror as he lets go of Seokmin to run to his bathroom where he still could hear his laughter. “Calm down you have an hour to prepare! I woke you early!”

“Damn! Thanks, Seokmin! You're a life safer!”

“I know. Eat breakfast before you go, hyung. Prepared it already, I'm going back to bed since I have no classes today. Have fun with Soonyoung-hyung!”

“Got it. Thanks a lot!”

“Don't sweat it~”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Written : 2017.10.26

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy  
> Leave kudos?  
> Thanks !


End file.
